nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Pacific 13
NoDQ Pacific Episode 13 is the twenty-fifth episode of Season 5 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundredth episode overall. Matches The episode opens with Link making his way to the ring to meet the Mario Bros., entering to a new theme song- an 8-bit version of the New World Order theme from WCW. The Mario Bros. have traded their blue overalls for black ones and Link, similarly, has traded his green tunic and hat for black. Link says he is tired of being a good guy and getting no respect. Link says Spider-Man is “the biggest bitch of them all” and shows footage from old episodes of NoDQ Pacific, skewing the truth to aid Link’s bias, suggesting Spider-Man didn’t care for his best friend. Link renames himself Las Vegas Link and announces the Nintendo World Order is taking over. Mike Tyson v Rocky Balboa }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} The two men stare one another down before entering a test of strength which Mike Tyson comes out on top of before Irish whipping Rocky Balboa into the ropes before giving him an axe kick. Tyson headbutts Rocky repeatedly and gives him a jawbreaker before giving him a series of backbreakers. Rocky fires back with a back suplex and a gutbuster. Rocky gives Tyson a shoulderbreaker then locks on a side headlock. Rocky spins Tyson into a roll-up for a 1-count. Rocky gives Tyson a belly-to-belly suplex but Tyson fires back with an uppercut before stomping and punching on Rocky’s prone body. Tyson gives Rocky a back drop then uppercuts him off his feet. Rocky responds with a bulldog then leaps off the top rope with an elbow drop but Tyson rolls out of the way. Tyson returns the favour with an elbow drop of his own but Rocky rolls out of the way too. Rocky punches Tyson repeatedly in the corner. Tyson gives Rocky a neckbreaker. The two trade punches with Rocky coming out on top. Rocky picks Tyson up to give him the Rock Bottom, covering Tyson for a 2-count. Tyson responds with the TKO. Tyson does a D-Generation X crotch chop before pinning Rocky for a 2-count. Tyson repeatedly headbutts Rocky. Tyson attempts another TKO but Rocky escapes it and gives Tyson a gutbuster. Rocky gives Tyson a TKO of his own and pins him for a close 2-count. Tyson gives Rocky a TKO and collects a 2-count of his own. Rocky gets Tyson in a Boston crab but lets go. Tyson fires back with a TKO but Rocky gets to his feet. Tyson tries to spear Rocky but Rocky dodges and gives Tyson a Rolling Attack. Rocky picks Tyson to his feet and gives him the Widow Maker. Rocky pins Tyson and collects the 3-count. Winner: Rocky Balboa Las Vegas Link v Bruce Lee On commentary, Wade Needham announces that Jason Voorhees will defend the NoDQ Pacific Championship against the Hulk in a 15-minute Iron Man Match on the next episode of NoDQ Pacific. Las Vegas Link clotheslines Bruce Lee then stomps away at him before repeatedly kneeing him in the face. Link Irish whips Lee into the corner and gives him a Tornado DDT. Link gives Lee a neckbreaker before mashing his forearm into Lee’s face. Link gives Lee a belly-to-belly suplex then follows up with a back body drop. Link mounts Lee in the corner to punch him in the face. Link gives Lee a fireman’s carry then climbs to the top rope to give Lee a diving headbutt but Lee rolls out of the way. Lee fires back with a series of martial arts kicks before flipping onto Link from the top rope. Lee continues to strike Link with martial arts moves. Link fights back with a Rikishi Driver. Lee rolls Link up for a 2-count before applying a headlock. Lee gives Link a Running Kung-Fu Strike. Link tries to fight Lee of him but Lee gives him the Dragon Combo for a 2-count. Lee gives Link a flapjack then moonsaults onto him for a 2-count. Lee applies a grapevine choke but Link gets out of it. Lee repeatedly kicks Link in the corner of the ring. Lee gives Link the Dragon DDT but Link gets up. Lee responds by backflip kicking Link in the face. Lee covers Link but Link is in the ropes. Lee attempts a powerslam but Link counters it into a roll-up, though Lee is in the ropes. Lee gives Link an octopus stretch. Link gets out of it and puts Lee in a side headlock before giving him a facecrusher. Link gives Lee an Avalanche and covers him but Lee’s foot is under the ropes. Link gives Lee a Duo ZDT. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Link covers Lee for the 3-count and the win. Winner: Link After the match, the Mario Bros. arrive in the ring to give Lee the Mushroom Surprise. Mario tells Luigi to “get the pipes”. Luigi obliges, pulling two lengths of pipe from under the ring. Link picks Lee up to his feet and the Mario Bros. give him the Warp Zone. They then repeatedly strike Lee with the pipes before double-teaming him further and throwing him out of the ring, where the assault continues. Luigi sets Lee up on a ringside commentary table then he and Mario give Lee a double powerbomb through the table as the show ends. Category:Season 5